


the colors of blue

by Celestiare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kisses, Firsts, Fluff, I wanted to leave this here, Love, One Shot, Oneshot for now, and lovely, because its been on my computer for awhile, colorblind, may add on later - Freeform, super cute, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: Marinette thought her favorite color was blue. Only later did she realize how wrong she was.





	the colors of blue

Marinette has never seen the color blue. When she was little, her mother would tell her it’s the color of her eyes, the sky, the petals of flowers and the sweet cream on sponge cakes. She would look at her reflection, the vibrant gray color of her supposedly blue eyes beaming back at her. Even though Marinette has never seen the shade, she had already decided that it was her favorite color.

Then she saw the ocean for the first time. She could see each sparkle of each dip of water cresting over the barrier, white foam frosting the edge. It was the same color as her toy shovel and bucket that scooped pale sand into castles that crumbled at the barest touch of water. Tears sprouted and her mother would soothe her, wiping under her pretty blue eyes and tell her everything will be okay. Still, her favorite color was blue.

 Sometimes, she would ask her mother what the color blue meant to her. For a girl who could only see the cool tones of gray, she yearned to feel the warmth of orange, the sweetness of pink and the beauty of blue.

Blue?” Sabine would say softly, her hand hovering above a mixture of soft butter and sugar. She would say nothing for a moment, before taking a bottle of blue food coloring from the boxes beside her. Unscrewing the cap, she would gingerly dip the edge of a toothpick into the gel and hold it out to her. “Go ahead, mix it in.”

 Stepping aside, she would let Marinette would take the tooth pick mix it into the buttercream frosting. The cream blossomed into a peculiar shade and she kept swirling till it was evenly colored. Marinette looked at her mother who took a spoon and scooped a little icing from the bowl. She held it up to her and smiled.

“Here, try it.”

Marinette took it. Running her tongue against the cool metal, her tongue pleasantly hummed with soft notes of vanilla and smooth butter. Sabine scooped a little onto another spoon and popped it into her mouth, her eyes crinkling with a grin.

“What does it taste like?” She asked, rolling the spoon between her fingers. Marinette leaned against the counter and tilted her head.

“It tastes like it’s always have. Sweet and vanilla-y.”

“Exactly. That’s what blue means to me. Soft and sweet, like you.” Sabine smiled as she placed a warm palm against Marinette’s cheek. Marinette smiled and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around her mother. “One day, you’ll see the color itself. Your whole world will light up, with them being at the center of it all. And I can’t wait for you to experience the world all over again.”

Later that night, Marinette turned on the string of lights that dangled from above her chair on her balcony. She curled her knees to her chest and looked towards the charcoal sky pinpricked with blossoms of stars.

She wondered if her soulmate was out there, looking at the same stars and wondering what the truest of blues looked like. She tried to see a person there, an explosion of color silhouetted against her gray canvas. She turned over the pale of her wrist. The same numbers ticked away, drawing her closer to the moment where the world would come alive all over again. Yet all she could see was the dark print of gray.

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Adrien has never seen the color green. He knows it’s the color of the crisp skins of apples, the soft leaves of trees, and his mother’s eyes. It was the color of his own that glimmered in the lenses of photographs and the pages of magazines filled with his brilliant smiles.

“This, my love, is the color green.” Emilie whispered, holding out the stem of flower to Adrien. He took it into his hands, careful not to break the fragile stem. “It’s the color you feel when something unexpectedly good happens and the calm you feel laying a meadow of grass.”

Gently taking his right wrist into her soft hands, she turned it over to the numbers that continuously counted down. “One day, when this clock turns to zero, you’ll see the beauty of green. More importantly, you’ll see the color of love and feel the world turn over in a spectrum of shades that you never thought possible. You’ll truly know what it means to be alive, Adrien, and it’s going to be wonderful.”

Adrien studied the numbers on his wrist and then at the vivid grays of the Iris in his hand. He was growing tired of waiting day after day only to watch the timer on his wrist shrink a little. He dreams of the day that his world explodes into a flurry of color and for once he’ll see colors he only feels. But hearing his mother’s words as they lounge in the afternoon sun, he’s convinced he already knows what the color must look like. In a world full of shades that blend all the same, it’s hard to pick between them. Although he’s never seen the color green, he has already decided that it was his favorite color.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

 Marinette was starting to worry that she was one the unlucky few who didn’t have a soulmate. That she just might’ve ended up with some genetic condition that left her colorblind in a screwed-up twist of fate that made her _think_ she had another half. Even though the timer on her wrist said otherwise, she was sure that there was no one waiting for her when the clock struck zero. Maybe all of this was a hallucination and the numbers on her wrist was some fabricated scheme-

“Marinette! Honey, your friend Alya is here!” Sabine called from downstairs, her voice traveling through the small crack in her attic door. Marinette jolted up, her eyes bolting to the clock blinking on her computer. Her eyes then turned to her phone, spammed with a multitude of unread text messages. While she was spacing out about her soulmate, she had forgotten that Alya was coming over.

“Coming!” Marinette yelped, dashing through her room to quickly tug unwashed clothes to her laundry basket and hastily throwing a few pillows back onto her bed. Not that Alya would care if her room was a disaster. Alya had lived in a chaotic enough house where it was normal to have a few things laying around; it was her mother she was worried about.

With the days coming closer and closer meeting her soulmate, her mother wanted her room to be pristine and ready to show off. Sabine didn’t want Marinette to have to worry about chores and have a stress-free time leading up to the big event. Though having a clean room was the least of Marinette’s worries.

Bounding down the steps, Sabine smiled and shook her head as she gave Marinette a tight hug once she was on the landing. “Only a few hours left! How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing as well as the last time you asked, Mom.” Marinette laughed, remembering earlier this morning when her mother and father cooked her a huge breakfast, asking her how she was feeling, bursting with excitement as though it was their own soulmate day. Marinette answered all of their questions, albite a little nervous but just as excited. Now she was just trying to push through her day without spazzing out.

“Oh, I can’t believe today is the day! Time just flies, I remember seeing that soulmate timer on your wrist when it first appeared and thinking how far away it was, but look! Here we are!”

“Mom!” Marinette blushed, turning to give Alya an embarrassed smile. But Alya was bouncing in place, the phone in her hand nearly jolting away from her.

“I can’t believe it Marinette! You’re going to meet him! Or her! Them!” Alya ran forwards, wrapping her arms around Marinette and nearly lifted her in the air. “I’m so excited for you!”

“T-thanks.” Marinette wheezed, returning the hug as best as she could with her arms strapped to her sides. Alya released her, fixing her glasses and stepping away to get a good luck of Marinette. It was only then she realized she was wearing a rugged Jagged-stone t-shirt with some cotton sweatpants. Marinette stuttered and covered her hands over herself as though it could hide it. She really was prepared to walk out of here in her pajamas. Alya raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head and smiled.

 “I was going to-”

“C’mon girl, we got to get you a new outfit.” Alya laughed as she grabbed Marinette’s hand and tugged her back up the steps. Marinette stumbled after her, releasing that there was no use in trying to explain herself. Sabine smiled up after the girls, her hands on her hips.

Closing the door after her, Alya headed over to Marinette’s wardrobe and threw the doors open.            

“It’s summer and summer means dresses. Plus, we’re going to be outside a lot today, so you want something breathable.”

“I don’t know, I feel like this outfit right here can capture any person’s heart.” Marinette said as she fell back into her chair, rolling away from her desk. Alya poked through her closet some more, shaking her head as she snickered.

“Mmh. An absolute fashion icon.”

Before Marinette could protest, Alya had already turned back with short cotton dress and pale leather sandals. The pleated skirt made of cerulean blue cotton spotted with crème flowers. It had a sweetheart neckline with the two straps crossing over on the back before looping around and tying in the back. It was Marinette’s particular favorites, seeing how it only took her a few days to sew.

“Now _this_ is a head turner.”  Alya said as she tugged Marinette in front of her mirror and held the hanger in front of Marinette’s body. Ayla walked behind her, sliding out the rubber band and let the strands cascade down to her pale shoulders. “What do you think?”

“Well, we really won’t know till I put it on.” Marinette smiled, turning body a little as she held the dress up. “But I think it might work.”

“Might? Of course it will!”

“It is my own dress,” Marinette laughed as she gathered the fabric into her arms and headed behind her room divider. Peeling off her clothes, Marinette threw them atop of the stand. Taking the dress off the hanger, she stepped into and slid it over the slim of her hips till it covered her. It showed a tasteful amount of skin, and extenuated her curves. Humming in approval, Marinette pulled on her leather sandals.

“Are you decent?” Alya asked, coming around the barrier before Marinette could reply. She halted in her step, nearly tripping over her feet as her mouth gaped. She then squealed, jumping forwards and wrapped her arms around Marinette’s shoulders. “You look so amazing, girl! Oh my god, your soulmate is going to freak!”

“Well, I hope they don’t _freak_ , but are pleasantly surprised.”

“Pleasantly surprised? No! That’s the word you use when, like, your grandma makes a surprise visit or something. They’re gunna be-” Alya turned Marinette so that she was fully facing the mirror. She held a few strands of hair back behind her face and tied them back with a stray rubber band on her wrist and stepped away. “ _awed_.”

Marinette shifted in the mirror, twirling her hips forwards and pushing her shoulders back. Alya reappeared with a makeup bag that she dangled behind her. “Yes?”

“Yes.”

Once Alya was done, Marinette had rosy pink cheeks, shimmery highlighter, mascara laden lashes and crisp liner. “ _Everyone needs a dash of lipstick when they meet their soulmate.”_ Alya added as she gently dabbed some baby pink lipstick onto her lips. Alya then stepped away, hands on her hips with a proud smile.

“Now we’re ready.”

           

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Adrien glared outside his window, his hand wrapped tightly around his wrist till his fingertips throbbed. Rain laden clouds skimmed the sky, the sun hovering above the horizon as though it were waiting. Adrien leaned forwards and pressed the hot skin of his forehead to the cool pane of glass. The skin around his mark prickled, a steady reminder of what was to come.

Pushing himself away, Adrien turned and threw himself into his desk chair, rolling away as his hands sifted through his hair, tugging at the strands. He swept them down his face, covering his eyes and pressed down till he saw stars.

His soulmate was out there, wandering the streets while he was locked inside a home with faded marks. Hell, the billboards with his face plastered all over the city had more freedom than he did. He was a prisoner in his own home masquerading as a golden child.

He wanted more than anything to escape this place he once found so-

His computer blinked, an obsolete message materializing on the screen. Adrien’s eyes swept over, not before pausing on the face that appeared. Her light eyes, soft curling hair, and fluttering meadow behind her.

His mother.

The ache in his chest throbbed, the crevice opening a little wider as he looked at the picture. There was always a painful little reminder in the back of his head ever since his mother disappeared, but it had strengthened to a constant ache, a dull throb as timer ticked closer to zero. He needed her more than ever, yet all he had was a ghost of her presence and his father’s coldness.

Reaching forward, he pressed down on the power button and waited till the screen faded to black.

 

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

“Marinette? Marinette!”

Marinette jolted from her seating on the edge of a bench, her eyes alarmed and dazed. Alya stood above her, giving her a worried look as she gently took the pamphlet on showtimes from Marinette’s hand and sat next to her. Shaking her head, Marinette dusted off her dress and cleared her throat.

“Sorry- I was-”

“No worries. Today’s a big day. Who wouldn’t be nervous? _Relax_.” Alya smiled as Marinette gazed down at her timer. It was like a brand, hot and burning and she couldn’t look away. Alya gently put her hand on Marinette’s back, trying to soothe her. Marinette dropped her shoulders, not even realizing how much tension she was holding. Chewing her lip, she gazed up at Alya and gave a sheepish smile.

“Everything I’ve ever wanted to happen is today…and it’s just a lot to take in. I feel like I’m going to freeze up when it happens, or- I don’t know-” Marinette helplessly faltered, gesturing vaguely with her hands. “Somehow I make the screw up of the century. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have this timer, so I could stop worrying about when and just trust myself. I mean, my entire _world_ is going to change. Literally.”

People continued milling by, gazing down at the rippling waters of the Seine. Marinette envied their composed postures and carefree air. She wished she could scrub off the timer and just let it _happen_.

“Here,” Alya said as she tugged off a bracelet on her wrist and handed it to Marinette. “Wear that. That way, you won’t be tempted to look and it’ll happen when it does. We both know you won’t be missing it. Besides,” Alya whispered, taking Marinette’s hand into hers. She leaned in, her eyes gleaming. “That’s the beauty of finding your soulmate. You _both_ are you going to go through it together. You won’t be alone.”

Marinette paused. “Thanks, Alya.”  

And Marinette really did try to listen to Ayla’s advice. But with her timer ticking down and the voice in her head growing louder, she really didn’t know how much longer she was going to last.

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Time really was running out. Adrien paced his room, his lip worrying between his teeth as he stared at the mark on his wrist. He only half an hour left till the big moment, and he had no idea how he was going to get out. The last place he wanted to meet his soulmate was in this sunken place. But with the constant surveillance of cameras and his bodyguard and Nathalie, it would be impossible to even leave his room without their knowledge. His other option would be asking his father to let him wander for some time, but he already knew how well that would work out.  

But if he managed to sneak past the gates, it would be too late to stop him. He’d have at least a half hour for himself if he snuck away to a subway station or crowded restaurant. It was extremely risky especially since he had to rely on the fact that no one would recognize him during that time too. He’d probably may never even see the light of day again after this, but he knew it was worth it. But first, he needed something to wear that would hide him better.

After a few minutes, he had pulled on a dark hoodie and managed to stuff a pair of sunglasses and spare cash into his pockets. He knew it wasn’t much, but he already looked out of place with a thick hoodie that obscured his torso in the middle of summer. It was at least a lot better than what he previously had on.

Grabbing a towel from another drawer and a fresh pair of clothes, Adrien took a deep breath and headed out the door. Of course, when he opened it his bodyguard was on the other side waiting for him.

“I’m just going to take a shower in the downstairs bathroom, since my shower isn’t working.” Adrien lied, giving a nervous laugh as he nodded towards the steps and slipped past him. His bodyguard only nodded. Adrien twisted around the banister and jogged down the steps, trying to maintain an air of cool. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he rounded the corner and headed into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and clicking the lock, he opened his music playlist. He turned the volume up to the highest setting, the sound of drums rocketing through the marbled bathroom.

He tossed the towel and clothes onto the ground, and went over to the shower and twisted it on. Along with the sound of running water and pounding music, he prayed his bodyguard wouldn’t be able to hear the window open.

He thanked the stars for fire code regulations that demanded an accessible window in every room to escape in the event of an emergency. In his case, his controlling father. Cringing at every sound, Adrien winced as he propped the window open. He stepped atop of the toilet and prayed it wouldn’t tip over and grabbed onto the window frame. Holding his breath, he stuck his legs out and pushed himself off the ledge. It wasn’t that far of a fall, only five feet at the most, but he still winced.

Looking back at the bathroom, his heart pounded in his chest. This was the first time he’s even been this rebellious and it felt exhilarating. But he couldn’t stand here any longer than he needed to. His father would probably be checking the monitors any minute now, but he hoped he was delving into his books or be too busy working to notice.

Hastily jamming his sunglasses on, Adrien creeped along the building and crawled under any windows that he came across. Not that it mattered much, since he would have to make a mad dash to the gate. There was no way that they would miss the alert being sent out, notifying them that it has been opened. But if he could get through it before they locked it, he might have a standing chance.

Only once he rounded to the front of the building, did he really hesitate. It was a lot of land to cover in a short distance, and that’s hoping no one was looking at the monitors. It would take an insane amount of luck and stupidity to get him across.

But maybe luck was on his side today. He did manage to make it this far. Adrien glanced down at the mark on his wrist. He now had ten minutes till zero. If the fates have allowed him to meet his soulmate today, then they have to at least allow him the chance to make it out of his house. They chose this day for a reason, and he’d be damned if he let anything stop him.

Before he could lose his courage, he bolted to the gate and tried his best crouch against anything that came along the way. He was so utterly and entirely stupid for trying this, but the thought of seeing his soulmate, even for a second, powered him through.

And miraculously, he made it to the gate without incident. He went to the coded box and flipped over the cover. His father told him the codes that regularly changed, in the highly unlikely event he was ever locked out and needed access back inside. Hastily pressing in the code, Adrien stared at the small dormant light in the corner and waited with baited breath.

The light blinked green.

Nearly laughing with relief, Adrien almost made it out before he heard Nathalie’s rattling voice raising through the intercom.

_“Adrien! Adrien, wait-”_

Before gate could close, Adrien was already sprinting into the crowded sidewalks.

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Marinette was surely going to die. Not from old age, accidentally putting her leg into the wrong pant hole and colliding into her dresser, or falling into a lion pit at the zoo. The sheer anxiety of waiting through the last five minutes would absolutely, without a fault, kill her.

Not before, of course, the rain did.

It always rained in Paris. So why would she expect today be any different? Rain shocked the air from her lungs, dripping down her dress and smearing her mascara down her face. But Marinette was not the one to give into bad luck. Not today.

Alya gasped at the sudden downpour, her eyes snapping over to Marinette. Without a second to lose, she hastily yanked the flannel around her waist and held it over Marinette’s head.

“Let’s get out of here!” Alya called, nudging Marinette forward with a soft push of her hip. Children laughed in the downpour, jumping in puddles as couples huddled under overhangs. Marinette couldn’t help but smile. She grabbed Alya’s shoulder, and for the first time in the hour felt like laughing. She’s been so focused on everything being right, that she forgot how wonderful it was to be out in the rain with her.

“Forget the jacket!” Marinette laughed, moving away so Alya could lower her arms. She was bouncing with energy again, jumping on the balls of her feet as she grasped Alya’s shoulders. “When was the last time you played in the rain, huh? You’re right, I’m going to meet my soulmate no matter what, so may as well enjoy the moment! And right now, I want to play in the rain-” Marinette took Alya’s hands, holding them out by her sides. “with my best friend!”

Alya beamed.

“Then what are you waiting for, girl?” Alya said, her voice shifting so it got louder as the rain continued, her laughter bold and bright. “Dance like you got rent to pay!”

Marinette laughed, twirling her dress as she spun in a circle, water splaying. Her hair stuck to her skin, her dress clinging to her body as she turned her eyes to the sky. And for once, she wasn’t so worried about the mark on her wrist.

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Adrien’s arm was buzzing with energy now. Rain soaked through his jacket, droplets clinging to his hair and down his face, but Adrien’s never felt so alive. They were here. Somewhere along this street, was the person would make his world light up was milling the streets, just as eager as he was. Or at least he hoped.

Slipping through the crowd like water, Adrien kept his head down as he brought his sleeve to his face. Pulling the fabric down, he saw that he timer was only a few seconds from hitting zero. He tugged his sunglasses off and searched the crowd. His breath came fast, his hand shaking, his vision pulsing, as he waited, he waited for so long-

 

 .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Marinette felt her timer pulse with an energy that made her breath quicken, her heart beat readily against her chest, her fingers shake with a certain delight, it was wonderful, it was time, it was time-

 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They collided.

Not so much in the way that either of them had hoped, more like Adrien’s hands desperately grabbing Marinette’s arms as she tugged his sweatshirt between his hands to keep from falling.

But they both fell hard. Not in the physical sense, but in the way that knocks the breath out of you, because nothing has ever felt so right. Marinette could hardly breathe as color slowly seeped into her vision, like cloth soaking in dye. It trickled into her vision, swirling, and she’s realized how wrong she’s been. Her favorite color couldn’t be blue. Not with his eyes looking as though she was the first star in the galaxy, beaming brilliantly and shining, the source of life itself. Green, the color of life and love and everything that made her feel whole.

Adrien gently took the girl into his arms, nearly shaking, as the world seeped into color. She was beautiful, she was lovely, her blue eyes wide and wonderful. Blue, prettier than anything he could ever had imagine. The softness of her skin, the color in her face, was it pink? Above all, the most beautiful color he will ever see will forever be blue. The color of the eyes of a girl that made him happier than he could remember.

Together, they saw the world come alive. It was a miracle that Adrien was still standing with a beautiful girl in his arms, smiling as though she saw the universe itself be created.

Without leaving her eyes, Adrien gently helped her stand upright. She was still staring at him, wide eyed with the brightest smile. Her hands smoothed over his arms, to his shoulders. And before they knew it, they both closed their eyes and their lips collided in a vibrant wave of colors.

It was better than he could have ever imagined. Marinette was bursting with a certain love that made him feel as though he were floating. They both were spinning in a world of their own, with them being the only thing in focus. Marinette marveled in the softness of his lips, Adrien memorized the feel of her skin on his, the true bliss of it all dizzying.

Adrien carefully pulled away, Marinette clinging to him with a soft gasp. He gave her a sheepish smile, still reeling from the feel of her against him, the color of her dark hair and bright eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to look around him. He wanted to imprint the image of this girl into his mind forever. Carefully, he lifted a hand to brush away a small strand smoothed over her cheek. Thumbing it away, she blinked up at him, blushing a wilder pink. But with the repeated flashes of phones, Adrien was ripped from his daze.

_“ADRIEN AGRESTE?”_

_“ADRIEN! ADRIEN TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!”_

_“OH MY GOD ADRIEN AGRESTE MET HIS SOULMATE-“_

“Adrien?” Marinette began, her voice confused as she clung to him. “Why does that name sound so familiar?”

Adrien groaned and pressed his head into her shoulder. “I knew this was going to happen.”

“Wha-”

“HEY! Leave them alone! Go bother some other celebrity!” Alya cried, throwing her flannel up again to block them from the invading gaze of the crowd. She turned around and nodded to them, her eyes still wide with surprise. Marinette was stuck in place for a moment, her eyes frozen in the cascade of colors of the town. There were so many shades, it nearly immobilized her.

“We better hide-” Adrien said as he took her hand, his eyes imploring. He silently asked for her permission. It was actually a bit funny, seeing how much they already meant to each other and didn’t even really _know_ each other. But it would’ve been an insult to call each other strangers.

“Marinette,” She began, tightening her hand into his. “My name’s Marinette. You're Adrien Agreste?”

He nodded, smiling as he gently pulled her closer to him. “We have to hide. I’m not exactly supposed to be out right now,” He started as gently set his sunglasses over her eyes, much to his dismay. But he wanted to protect her as best as he could against the smatter of images that would be released. “Do you have anywhere we can go?”

  
Marinette said nothing for a moment, craning her neck to see the street signs. She has wandered aimlessly down the street with Alya that she hadn’t even checked to see where they ended up. But she knew a place where they could always return to.

“This way, quick!” Marinette rushed as she sprinted forwards, smoothing her hair back. Adrien followed her without hesitation. They pushed through a crowd of spectators, all shoving and throwing their hands high above their head to get a glimpse of the new couple. Even though Adrien’s known this girl for a few moments, even kissed her, he feels like he’s known her for a lifetime. And maybe they have. 

With her small hand still tightly gripped in his, he laughed as they swept through the crowd as though they were the rainwater flowing down the streets. It was exhilarating, knowing that this girl was his, that his mark finally hit zero, that the world was in color and she was at the center of it all.

Of course, all good things have to come to end. When they rounded another corner, Adrien caught sight of a familiar gray car, both passengers peering through the windows as they surveyed the landscape. Panicking, Adrien halted and tugged Marinette off to the side, gently propping her up against a hidden alcove. He stood in front of her, his arm resting by her head while the other cupped her hand. Marinette peered up at him, her eyes knitted with confusion.

“Adrien, what-”

“My, uh- bodyguard and my dad’s assistant are looking for me right now. I’m not supposed to be out, so we have to do something to distrac-”

She kissed him. Taking the soft fabric of his hoodie in his hands to hide both of their faces, Marinette stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as though it were the first. The sweetness of her lips on his again made him thank every star above for allowing him to be her soulmate. Bringing his hand up, he gently thumbed over the smooth skin of her jaw, careful to keep enough distance between their bodies so they don’t cause even more of a public outrage. Even though ever nerve in his body screamed for him to lean forwards, to press up against her and kiss her till they were gasping for breath.

And lucky enough for them, Nathalie and his bodyguard swept over the scene, their eyes averting the thorough display of affection. Not that the duo noticed much anyways, still being swept up in the whirlwind of a kiss.

After they pulled away, Marinette still had his hood still in her hands to preserve at least a little of their privacy. She hummed contently, even with the rain still pouring and smiled. She shifted as her purse buzzed. Frowning, Marinette took out her phone and pressed closer to Adrien to shield it from the rain.

 

**Alya: made it home okay with lover boy?**

Marinette stared at the message, before groaning and burying her face into the fabric of Adrien’s shirt. The contact made his skin burst with the liveliness of it all.

“I’m a terrible friend,” Marinette moaned as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I forgot to see if Alya was okay-“

Adrien shook his head, laughing as he gently took her face into the palm of his hand. “A lot happened, Marinette. It’s okay. She seems like a really cool person who won't hold it against you.”

Marinette said nothing for a a moment, before sliding her arms back around him. “I’ll call her later just to make sure everything’s okay. It was really cool of her to take the brunt of the paparazzi for us. Is that what you have to deal with every time you go outside?”

Adrien cleared his throat, his hand sliding down her jaw before taking her hand. “Well… not _all_ the time. But enough that I need a bodyguard. Speaking of which-”

He pressed his face against her cheek and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Her own arms fitted around his waist, clutching the soaked fabric.

“We should probably still go,” Adrien muttered, laughing as he twirled a soft strand of hair around his finger, marveling the colors. “We can call and check up on your friend once we get wherever you’re taking us.”

“Just as long as you agree to stay with me for a little awhile” Marinette smiled, tugging Adrien towards the door of a small bakery. Adrien raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he followed her in.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. I’m not going anywhere.”  

“You better not, Adrien. Besides, I have some family I want you to meet.”

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
